The Funniest Angel outside the Garrison
by redandyellowmarshandmellow
Summary: Castiel's adjusting to life as an angel among humans, and with Dean as a influence its not long before he tries his hand at a prank. Freckles are 'Kisses of the Angels'. Review and inspire me to write some more! :D


Disclaimer - I don't own a thing!

The Funniest Angel outside of the Garrison

"Dean; Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Castiel's voice wavered through the bathroom door that the grumbling Winchester had just slammed angrily. Dean rubbed a hand down his face and tried his very hardest not to think about what he'd just heard, finding distraction in anything else and so turning on the taps to wash his face. Castiel's voice rose again, this time much clearer as Dean towel dried his face. He whirled around just in time to come face to face with the dishevelled angel. At just about three inches apart Castiel repeated his previous question. Dean sighed and pushed past him back into the scruffy motel room. He was getting real sick of Cas' teleporting ways, as well as the obvious lack of awareness of personal space… or appropriate conversational topics. There were some things Dean could have happily gone his whole life without knowing.

"Cas, there are some things I just didn't ever want to know." He muttered taking a seat on the bed and proceeding to clean the Beretta pistol lying next to him, partly dis-assembled. Castiel's face creased into a bemused frown.

"But you inquired…" He began, causing Dean to look up at him sharply.

"I was kidding!"

" I don't see what the problem is." Cas stated his voice staying on a monotone level where most other's may have risen in exasperation.

"Freckles, Cas! Your telling me that every freckle is actually, BS aside, a angels kiss?" Dean yelled, clicking the parts of the gun into place and brandishing the Beretta madly as his voice level increased in gruffness and volume.

The angels nodded once, his dark hair flopping over his forehead. Not many people would have the guts to tease Dean Winchester while he was within range of a working gun, let alone holding a loaded and powerful Beretta M92. Dean looked so infuriated and it a less than regular occurrence for Castiel to aggravate the oldest Winchester on purpose, let alone a drawn out prank, but hey; Who said an angel couldn't have a sense of humour?

The angel took three long steps forward, again invading the personal bubble most human's noted and respected. Dean eased back eyeing Castiel warily as he raised his hand, his finger pointed at a tanned brown speck just over the left of the bridge of his nose. Dean's eyes kept on the finger, leaving him staring cross eyed at his own nose as Castiel took a step back, a smile beginning to appear on the angel's face.

"That one was mine." Castiel said bluntly, not being able to fight back a grin at Dean's reaction. The Winchester's eyes initially widening in horror and disgust which slowly slipped into a pissed off pout with the realisation that Castiel was yanking his chain.

"That is so not funny Cas." Dean muttered, busying himself with cleaning his guns again as Castiel's features transformed into a smirk somewhat foreign to his usual appearance, as he let out a snigger.

"It's a little funny." Castiel replied still chuckling, and despite Dean's vague annoyance he felt himself smile too. Maybe it was Cas adjusting to his new status, being around humans too long. Being around Dean for too long. He joined in with a snigger knowing that Cas had learnt a few tricks from the expert, but he wasn't pro yet. Even now as Dean smiled with Castiel, a thousand and one revenge pranks ran through his head. Still, to the trenchcoat sporting angels credit, (despite that Uriel was dead and Castiel was no longer strictly on the angels side), Dean figured Cas had over taken Uriel for status of 'funniest angel in the garrison'.

_Note - I was very bored just some drabble cute Cas and Dean. I don't know about you guys but I was fed the whole, freckles are kisses of the angels thing, and I thought it made for a sweet one shot. I'm not too sure about the ending and I not convinced Castiel would have the humor to pull the thing off, but that's how these things play out in my head :S_

_REVIEW AND YOU'RE OFFICIALLY AWESOME! :D_


End file.
